falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Techatticup mine
(exterior) (interior) |footer = }} The Techatticup mine is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located southeast of Camp Nelson and east of Clark Field. Several Legion troops occupy the interior with two captured NCR troopers. Background Located at an elevation of 2,477 feet (755 m), midway in Eldorado Canyon, the historic Techatticup mine was once the most productive gold mine in the Colorado Mining District, exploiting an exceptionally productive deposit of gold through drift mining. After the veins ran dry, the mine was converted into a tourist attraction, complete with its own parking lot. The ravages of the Resource Wars and the Great War turned it into a waste dump for barrels full of radioactive debris. Two centuries later, the long-abandoned mine was turned into a temporary prison camp for a number of NCR troopers captured by the Legion under Decanus Alexus.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p. 419: "6.08 Techatticup Mine: Also known colloquially in the past as Knob Hill Mine, this hole in the ground is at the turnaround at the end of the road from Nelson, and seems to have been a dumping ground, or storage area for radioactive waste that the Legion now occasionally utilities. Along the road, you may meet Private Renolds, talking about "that bastard" Alexus; a Legion commander who's take his squad hostage. This begins Side Quest: Anywhere I Wander, but you can free (or ignore or kill) the NCR in here without running into Renolds. Check the Hollowed-Out Rock at the entrance before proceeding." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Layout The mine is located at the turnaround point on the road past Nelson and appears to have been used as a dumping ground or storage area for nuclear waste. There is a hollowed-out rock directly to the right of the mine's entrance. The rock is marked with 2 white rectangles. After a short winding path from the entrance, there is a small chamber containing Legion troops, and paths leading left and right. The left path leads down to a large, irradiated chamber with a group of eight Legion members including their leader Alexus, who holds the key to the storage areas down the righthand path containing NCR prisoners. Farther down the path, there are two Average locked gates with various weapons and armor within. Taking the righthand side path leads to a small chamber with four Legion troops and two locked storage areas, each containing a tied-up NCR soldier and some loot. Notable loot Patriot's Cookbook and Lad's Life - On the bottom shelf in the first storage area containing a prisoner. Related quests * Anywhere I Wander Appearances The Techatticup mine appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Techatticup mine is based on the real world location of Techatticup Mine in Clark County, Nevada. Bugs When approaching the mine, the troops outside (or even inside) will not attack the player character, even if being vilified by Caesar's Legion. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Techatticup-Mine es:Mina Techatticup ru:Шахта «Течаттикап» uk:Шахта «Течаттикап» zh:德卡提卡布金矿